Most television viewers now receive television programming through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) or other data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box, receiver or similar subscriber device. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
More recently, viewers have shown an interest in receiving television programming, as well as other media programming, in a streaming format via the Internet or similar networks. Streaming media typically provides the viewer with immediate access to a wide range of programming. In practice, however, many television networks, distributors and other sources of television content have been reluctant to provide their best content in a streaming format due to concerns of copying or other unauthorized use. Many other network services such as online gaming and/or the like have experienced similar challenges in preventing unauthorized access.
Although various parties have attempted to provide secure user authentication and secure authorization to media streams and other network services, most previous techniques have exhibited one or more disadvantages. It is therefore desirable to create systems and methods that are able to provide flexible yet secure access to media streams or other network services in a manner that is relatively easy to implement. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.